I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to object positioning aids, and in particular to an optically guided system for aligning hitching components used in coupling a trailer to a towing vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Maneuvering a towing vehicle into position for coupling with a trailer can be a difficult and time consuming endeavor. This task typically requires the driver of the towing vehicle to estimate the distance between the hitching components. Often, the driver must repeatedly leave the towing vehicle to gauge the orientation of the hitch relative to the coupling unit on the trailer. Even with another person's assistance, this exercise can be a frustrating and divisive chore. In either case, success usually is achieved by trial and error. Even worse, failed attempts to successfully align the hitching components can cause damage to trunks, tailgates and plastic bumpers.
Numerous trailer hitching guides are known in the art. Examples range from alignment guides of telescoping rods to systems comprising proximity sensors with LED displays. Many of the simpler, less expensive devices can be inaccurate or easily compromised by inclement weather. More complex systems can be costly and cumbersome. Few, if any, are universally applicable to a wide variety of styles and sizes of hitching components and road conditions. For example, some devices can be ineffective in rough terrain or on an incline.
A number of trailer hitching systems comprise targeted light beams. One system utilizes a pair of light beams positioned on a towing vehicle and directed toward a target on a trailer. The light beams are in contrasting colors and are angled relative to the longitudinal axis of the towing vehicle. In order to determine whether the hitching components are in proper alignment for engagement, both of the light beams must intersect at a point on the target, creating a third colored light. This system requires the driver to focus simultaneously on two moving light beams while maneuvering the vehicle to cause the beams to intersect each other at a point. Moreover, problems with depth perception or color blindness could further increase the difficulty of using this system.
Accordingly, a need exists for a trailer hitch alignment system which is accurate, inexpensive and easy to use. There is a need for a durable, sturdy device which can withstand adverse weather conditions. Needs also exist for trailer hitch positioning devices which are useful in any terrain and/or which are compatible with a wide range of coupling units. The present invention satisfies these needs as well as others and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.